Voltando à Vida com Tudo
by Liv Potter
Summary: Depois da Guerra contra Voldemort, Harry, Rony e Hermione podem finalmente voltar a viver. Em meio a muito sexo, descobertas e relacionamentos, eles descobrem uma ótima válvula de escape. SPOILERS. Ships: HG/HP; HG/RW; HG/DM, HG/GW, HP/GW.
1. Voltando à Hogwarts

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. A história acontece após a Guerra contra Lord Voldemort, nos 19 anos que JK pulou até o final feliz.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Não há fins lucrativos nessa história. Eu apenas os amo!

**Voltando à Hogwarts**

Harry estava andando pela Toca. Desde que voltara adquirira esse hábito. Há 3 meses Hogwarts havia sido palco da violenta batalha na qual tantos caíram: Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin, Katie Bell e Fred, sem dúvida nenhuma a pior tragédia na vida dos fiéis amigos de Harry, os Weasleys.

Depois de algum tempo, o Ministro resolvera permitir que os estudantes que deveriam ter se formado no ano passado voltassem à Hogwarts, pois o período no qual a escola havia permanecido sob o comando de Voldemort havia sido considerado não letivo.

Harry ficou sabendo disso através de Hermione, quando a amiga lia o Pasquim (que agora era o jornal mais lido pela comunidade bruxa).

- Não acredito! Shacklebolt decretou a volta dos estudantes para Hogwarts!

Rony arrancou o jornal da mão dela.

-É impossível... – disse em tom de quem acabou de receber a melhor notícia do mundo.

De todos, Harry era o menos animado. Hogwarts sempre fora seu lar, mas não sabia como reagiria à todas aquelas lembranças.

A família Weasley perdera Fred na terrível batalha. Depois do enterro nenhum deles voltou a pronunciar seu nome. Era quase tão doloroso quanto perdê-lo de novo. De todos, quam mais sofria era Jorge. Ele voltara a administrar a loja, mas a antiga genialidade morrera junto com seu irmão gêmeo. Harry o avistou perto do barracão do Sr. Weasley.

-Hey, Harry. Eu já soube que vocês vão voltar para a escola. – disse fingindo animação.

-É verdade.

Os dois ficaram uns instantes sem falar nada. Então Jorge levantou e fez menção de ir embora, mas voltou-se para Harry e disse:

-Não deixe que o que aconteceu estrague o resto da sua vida, Harry. Você não merece isso. – E foi embora.

Harry ficou ali, olhando para o nada. Voltaria a Hogwarts e tentaria levar a vida da melhor forma. Por eles.


	2. Mais que amizade

A primeira noite em Hogwarts foi estranha. Todos miravam Harry, Rony e Hermione como se eles fossem deuses. Rony se empolgou, mas Harry percebeu que Hermione, assim como ele, preferia receber menos atenção.

Harry estava com Gina no sofá da sala comunal. Os dois começaram a se beijar calmamente. Um pequeno barulho fez com que Harry abrisse os olhos. Rony e Hermione estaval se beijando loucamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Eles não se desgrudavam mais. Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago. As vezes, quando eram mais novos e Rony e Hermione ficavam discutindo sem parar, Harry desejava sinceramente que eles se acertassem logo e o deixassem em paz. Mas agora, Harry começava a pensar diferente. Muitas vezes, inclusive quando foram buscar os pais de Hermione na Austrália (a garota apagara suas memórias para poder seguir com Harry e Rony atrás das Horcruxes), Harry tentara falar com ela, mas sempre que tentava, Rony os interrompia e a puxava para algum lugar sem Harry.

Aliás, desde que Rony e Hermione perderam a virgindade (Harry gostaria de não saber, mas Rony contou), pareciam não querer outra coisa, alem de mais sexo. As vezes Harry achava essas conversas injustas, pois ele não poderia contar a Rony as suas experiências com Gina sem correr risco de vida. Se bem que ele não tinha tanto para contar, já que Gina não tinhacertas características que Hermione parecia ter.

-É sério, cara. Hermione é ninfomaníaca, só pode ser isso – Rony disse certa manhã – Só ontem foram cinco vezes. Por Merlin, ela é incrível. E a gente achava que ela só gostava de livros!

Harry geralmente ficava vermelho, mas concordava para fazer Rony calar a boca.

Na sala comunal na Grifinória, Harry se virava na cama. Estava quente e ele não conseguia dormir. Lembrou-se que no dia anterior Madame Hooch viera lhe dizer que ele ainda tinha seu posto como capitão do time de quadribol. Com isso ele tinha o privilégio de poder usar o mesmo banheiro que os monitores. Pegou sua roupa e toalha, e é claro, sua capa de invisibilidade, pois não podia andar pela escola à noite, como os monitores.

Chegando na entrada secreta, falou a senha (Hipogrifo) e entrou. Percebeu imediatamente que não estava sozinho.

Ao lado da última banheira, do tamanho de uma piscina média, havia duas pessoas. Harry percebeu o que elas estavam fazendo, e se escondeu, mesmo estando invisível. Afinal, ele só tinha 18 anos. Mas o que viu o paralisou.

Eram Rony e Hermione, que como monitores, também podiam usar a instalação. Mesmo que quisesse sair dali Harry não poderia, pois perdera o comando do corpo. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar. E ouvir.

-Ah, Rony, mais rápido – gemia Hermione.

Rony aumentou o ritmo, enquanto lambia os seios dela.

-Ah, Hermione, você é tão gostosa – disse ele com a voz rouca.

Harry começou a sentir uma onda de calor. Enxugou o suor da testa, e umedeceu os lábios. Silenciosamente, começou a abrir o zíper de seu jeans. Estava hipnotizado pelos movimentos e gemidos de Hermione. Começou a se tocar lentamente, abafando seus gemidos. Hermione subiu em cima de Rony, se movimentando, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura. Rony grunhia coisas incompreensíveis, e Hermione o observava fixamente, adorando aquilo. Seus olhar era o de um predador.

Harry aumentou o ritmo das mãos, enquanto observava o corpo de Hermione. Nunca reparara na sua barriga malhada, nem em como seus seios eram perfeitos.

Sem agüentar mais, Harry gozou. Precisou de algum tempo para se acalmar. Pegou suas coisas e foi saindo. Pelo visto não fora o único a ficar espiando.

-Malfoy – Harry apontou sua varinha para o garoto loiro à sua frente.

Pelo susto estampado na cara de Malfoy, era obvio que ele pensara estar sozinho no ato de espionagem.

-Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse tentando recuperar o controle da situação.

-Eu? Eu vim tomar banho, isso é crime agora?

-Ora, eu sou monitor, tenho todo o direito de estar aqui também, Potter –disse Malfoy, desdenhando.

-Então, ok, eu já estou indo.

-Ah, Potter, não se preocupe, eu vou guardar o seu segredinho sujo. Até que a sua amiga de sangue ruim está bem gostosa, hein?

Harry ia lançar uma maldição, mas Malfou já havia desaparecido.

-Ótimo, agora eu e Malfoy temos algo em comum – Harry pensou desanimado.


	3. Liberando Desejos

**N/A: Oi gente, não deixem de mandar reviews, ok? Mais um capítulo para vcs!**

Harry não conseguia dormir direito. Sua mente não parava e seus sonhos estavam incrivelmente reais. A cena que presenciara se repetia na sua cabeça, mas com Harry no lugar de Rony.

- Ah, isso, não pára, não para...

-Hey, Harry! Acorde! Vamos!

Harry acordou suado. Estava no dormitório e Neville o estava olhando confuso.

-Vamos, Harry. A primeira aula é em meia hora. E não deixa o Rony te ouvir falando essas coisas.

-Falando o que? – Harry olhou apavorado. O que estivera falando durante os sonhos?

-Nada demais, mas o Rony não vai gostar de ouvir você falando assim da Gina.

-Gina? Ah, claro. Ok, Neville. Pode deixar.

A primeira aula era de Herbologia. Harry encontrou Rony e Hermione na estufa quatro.

-Oi, Harry – os dois continuavam a se posicionar cada um de um lado de Harry. Velhos hábitos não mudam.

-Olá, turma – a Professora Sprout trazia uma samambaia laranja nas mãos. – Alguém sabe o nome dessa planta?

Hermione levantou a mão.

-É _Encefalis neurologis._ Ela é útil para tratar ferimentos mágicos que atingiram o cérebro.

-Ora, muito bom, Srta. Granger. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Harry sorriu para a amiga. Ela estava sorrindo também, mas ao olhar em volta, Harry parou de sorrir. Vários garotos olhavam para Hermione, inclusive Macmillan e Justino Flinch-Fletchey. Era obvio que Hermione se tornara objeto de desejo de muitos caras e Harry detestou constatar essa informação.

Os treinos de Quadribol estavam intensos. O primeiro jogo seria contra a Corvinal. Grifinória era a favorita.

-Muito bem, pessoal – Harry disse após mais um fim de treino. – Vejo vocês depois de amanhã.

Gina e os outros saíram e Harry e Rony ficaram para recolher as bolas.

-Eu vou indo, ok, Harry.

-Ok, pode ir, Rony – Mas Harry percebeu que algo estava errado.

Rony não estava indo para o castelo, e sim para a orla da Floresta Proibida.

Harry o seguiu. Havia uma garota da Lufa-Lufa de uns 15 anos esperando Rony lá. Os dois começaram a se beijar!

-Mas que diab.....Rony seu idiota! – pensou Harry. Mas não podia delatar seu melhor amigo.

Dos três, Rony sempre fora o mais inseguro. Harry sabia que todo o assédio que Hermione vinha sofrendo (e que não era pouco) afetava ainda mais a sua segurança dele. Mas trair Hermione... Isso Harry não conseguia perdoar ou entender!

Eram 11 horas da noite. Harry estava na lareira da sala comunal estudando. Rony entrou e parecia desesperado.

-O que foi, Rony? Você está parecendo doente.

-A Hermione terminou comigo – parecia ainda mais doente enquanto falava, então Harry o fez se sentar.

-Como assim, cara? O que aconteceu – Harry não entendia.

-Ela me flagrou com outra garota e terminou comigo. Eu sou um estúpido, um bosta! – disse Rony soluçando.

Harry queria ir falar com Hermione. Sabia que ela devia estar muito mal, mas Rony não podia ficar sozinho naquele estado, então teve que ficar lá consolando o amigo.

Mal sabiam eles que alguém já consolava Hermione.

-Como pude ser tão burra? Eu acreditei nele, depois de tudo, e olha só o que ele fez! – Hermione andava pelo corredor do quarto andar. Estava deserto, o que era ótimo, pois ela não queria ter que falar com ninguém, muito menos com Harry. Não queria ter que explicar nada.

Estava tão atordoada que não reparou na pessoa que vinha pelo corredor. Os dois se esbarraram.

-Oh, me desculpe – disse ela.

- Ora, ora, Granger, você não olha mais para onde anda?

-Malfoy. – era só o que me faltava.

-Que foi, Granger? Será que Weasley largou você finalmente?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse ela com raiva.

Ele se aproximou dela.

- Ou será que você descobriu as traições dele? – disse ele sarcástico, mas sem esconder sua curiosidade.

-Ora, seu...

Hermione ia pegar sua varinha, mas Malfoy segurou seus braços e prensou seu corpo contra a parede.

- Me solta, Malfoy, O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Você realmente está muito gostosa, Granger.

-Me solta, seu nojento.

Hermione se debatia, mas Malfoy era muito mais forte do que ela. De fato, ele tinha um corpo muito atlético, devido aos treinos de quadribol.

-Você me causa problemas há muito tempo, Granger. Ta na hora de eu mostrar o quanto isso me deixou com raiva. – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Ele segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça com uma mão, enquanto com a outra começou a acariciar seu pescoço.

-Para, Draco – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Com o que, Granger – ele disse baixinho, os olhos fixos na boca dela. Sua mão desceu para o seio e Hermione deixou escapar um gemido.

-Não, eu não quero – disse ela fechando os olhos. Ele foi abrindo os botões da blusa dela habilidosamente.

-Não faz isso, Malfoy.

Ele abriu o sutiã dela.

-Senão o que, Granger?

Ele afastou o sutiã, revelando os seios dela. Hermione gemeu.

-Eu não quero. – sussurrou.

Ele ignorou e começou a beijar seu seio. Continuou segurando as mãos dela acima da cabeça, enquanto com a outra mão ele levantou a saia de seu uniforme, a fazendo gemer, no susto. Isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Foi puxando lentamente sua calcinha para baixo, fazendo com que Hermione arfasse.

-Você é minha agora, Granger.

-Oh, Malfoy.

Começou a tocá-la por debaixo da saia. Ela estava molhada, o que o deixou ainda mais louco de tesão, a ponto de esquecer de segurar as mão dela.

Ela se soltou e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou. O beijo foi se tornando mais sensual e profundo, ela então desabotoou as calças dele.

-Agora **você** é meu.

Segurou o membro dele e começou a masturbá-lo. Ele gemia coisas incompreensíveis, o que a fez rir maliciosamente, gostando de deixá-lo louco.

-Não para agora, Granger.

Ele aumentou o ritmo dos dedos que a tocavam, o que a fez soltar um pequeno grito de espanto e prazer. Os dois gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, sem ar, e incapazes de falar. Se arrumaram em silêncio, Não se olharam nos olhos, nem falaram nada. Mas quando ela fez menção de ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, Malfoy não agüentou.

-Quando eu te vejo de novo, Granger? – Perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a ansiedade da voz.

Ela Parou, e disse, sem se virar:

-Por aí, Malfoy. Por aí.

**N/A: É isso aí, gente. Mostrem se estão gostando ou não, mandem reviews com suas opiniões! No próximo capítulo terá muito mais cenas NC!!! Beijos da Liv!**


	4. Revelações Inesperadas

**N/A: Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!!! Não esqueçam de mandar reviews!!! E não se choquem...muito!!!!**

**Revelações Inesperadas**

Harry estava procurando por Hermione a manhã inteira. Já fora à biblioteca, a sala comunal e nada de encontrá-la. Ela devia ter passado a noite inteira chorando.

Harry não podia deixar de se sentir contente com o fim do namoro de Rony e Hermione. Mas sabia que a amiga nem suspeitava de seus desejos por ela, e, além disso, o considerava um irmão.

-Droga, Hermione, onde você estava? – disse nervoso, assim que a viu na beira do lago da Lula Gigante. Mergulhava seus pés no lago. Harry demorou alguns segundos olhando para suas coxas, mas logo voltou a si.

-Ah, oi, Harry. Eu estava aqui estudando. O que você queria?

-O que eu quero? Você enlouqueceu? Foi você que terminou o namoro e não eu! – disse estupefato.

-Ah, era isso.... Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

-Qual é, Mione. Você pode se abrir comigo.

Ela fechou o livro, irritada.

-O que você quer que eu diga? Eu me enganei com o Rony, novamente, Harry. Mas não vou cometer esse erro de novo. Aposto que você ficou com ele a noite toda, não foi?

-Na verdade, sim. Mas, espera um instante. E você? Onde foi que passou a noite? Eu não te vi entrando na sala comunal.

-Eu...? Eu dormi no meu quarto, oras. Sozinha, no meu quarto. – disse, tentando ser convincente. Harry pareceu acreditar.

-Eu entendo que você queira ficar sozinha, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não sabe? Você é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para mim.

-Puxa, obrigada, Harry, você também é a pessoa em quem mais confio no mundo.

Eles se abraçaram. Harry teve que se controlar para não pensar em nada, mas os seios de Hermione estavam pressionando seu tronco. E o perfume dela...

-Mas o que é isso?

Gina olhava para os dois. Seus olhos estavam perigosamente estreitos. Lembrava muito a sra. Weasley.

-Oi, Gina. Nós só estamos conversando. Por que? – Hermione não estava entendo o porquê de Gina parecer tão zangada.

- Eu te procurei pelo castelo todo, Harry. – Gina não parava de olhar de Harry para Hermione.

-Gina, calma. Eu só estava aqui, com Hermione – Harry tentava parecer inocente, mas Gina conhecia muito bem os garotos.

- Para mim chega, Harry. Eu não tenho vocação para ser chifruda! – E saiu, balançando os cabelos ruivos.

-Mas o que foi isso? – Hermione estava chocada. Harry estava dez vezes mais. Fora assim tão evidente?

Eram cerca de 11 horas as noite. Hermione não conseguia dormir. Gina era sua melhor amiga, não podia brigar com ela e dormir tranquilamente. Gina não costumava expressar ciúmes por Harry sempre andar com ela. Estranhamente todos os garotos com quem já saíra (Krum, McLaggen e Rony) também sentiam ciúmes de Harry. Resolveu ir ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

Com um pouco de receio, afinal, Gina era conhecida pela sua potente Azaração do Bicho Papão, Hermione bateu na porta do dormitório.

-Quem é? – era a voz de Gina.

-Sou eu, Gina. Posso entrar?

-Pode, Hermione.

Gina estava sozinha. Provavelmente as outras garotas deviam estar em outros dormitórios ou na torre de Astronomia, famosa por abrigar encontros furtivos entre casais. Hermione cansara de dar detenções a esses alunos.

- O que você quer, Hermione – Gina olhou em seus olhos fixamente.

-Conversar sobre aquela cena de hoje.- Sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

-Eu sei que fui meio idiota.

-Você exagera as coisas às vezes.

Gina se sentou de frente para Hermione.

-Sabe, durante o ano passado, enquanto você e Harry fugiam de Voldemort, eu não pude deixar de imaginar vocês sozinhos, carentes, juntos. Afinal, vocês poderiam morrer a qualquer minuto e talvez isso os aproximasse, entende?

-Eu entendo Gina, mas isso nunca iria acontecer. A gente mal se falou depois que Rony foi embora.

-Mas eu não poderia culpar vocês. Quando os Comensais estavam em Hogwarts, nós não podíamos nem falar com meninos, quer dizer, foi uma fase bem difícil. Nos forçou a fazer coisas que antes nem pensávamos, mas que depois se tornou incrivelmente prazeroso. – Gina encarou Hermione. – Eu não poderia culpar alguém por se interessar por você, Hermione. Você é linda. – umedeceu os lábios.

Hermione começou a se sentir embaraçada por causa dos elogios. Resolveu ir dormir.

-Gina, é melhor eu ir. Muita coisa para estudar, você sabe, não é?

-Calma, Mione. Você é sempre tão séria. – Gina se levantou também e rodeou Hermione, ficando atrás dela. Começou a massagear seus ombros. Era o ponto fraco de Hermione, sempre tão tensa.

-Gina, o que você está fazendo? – disse devagar.

-Só relaxa, Mione. Você vai gostar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Gina desceu suas mãos, indo para os seios de Hermione, abrindo os botões de sua blusa. Hermione começou a gostar muito daquilo. Segurou os pulsos de Gina. Os lábios da ruiva estavam vermelhos e as duas arfavam de tesão. Hermione não resistiu e a beijou.

As duas começaram a se beijar cada vez mais intensamente. Gina tirou a blusa de Hermione, que aproveitou para jogá-la na cama. Hermione agora estava apenas com sua saia do uniforme e foi se esgueirando pela cama de Gina, lentamente. Gina mordia o lábio inferior. Hermione abriu lentamente as pernas da ruiva, enquanto ia subindo sua camisola. Adorou a cara de prazer de Gina e só para deixá-la ainda mais louca começou a beijar sua barriga.

-Ah, Hermione... Por Merlin! – gemeu Gina.

Hermione foi baixando a calcinha de Gina até os joelhos. Gina começou a beijar os seios de Hermione, enquanto ela a tocava em êxtase.

Gina forçou Hermione a ficar embaixo. Graças aos treinos de quadribol, a ruiva era muito forte.

-Agora quem manda sou eu – falou sensualmente.

Rapidamente dominou Hermione, arrancando sua calcinha e saia e tocando-a duas se mexiam juntas, murmurando palavras incoerentes, tamanho era o prazer.

-Oh, meu Deus....Gina!!

-Ah, como você é gostosa...

As duas chegaram ao ápice juntas, caindo uma ao lado da outra, arfando de cansaço e prazer.

Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

- Isso foi incrível!

-É mesmo, foi a melhor transa da minha vida! Sem dúvida.

-Uau. Você é surpreendente.

-E você é a minha melhor amiga. E também é muito boa de cama! – disse rindo.

-Ah, é? Você não viu nada ainda. – e as duas voltaram para a mais nova descoberta sexual de Hermione.

**N/A: Gostaram? Por que ainda vai rolar muita coisa nessa fanfic. Mas sem review, sem atualização! Beijos!!!!!!**


	5. Desejo Fora de Controle

**N/A: Chegou o capítulo tão aguardado. Cena H/H para vocês!!! Não sejam tímidos, mandem reviews!!!!! Obrigada para quem já enviou!!!!! Esse é dedicado para vocês!**

Harry estava à mesa da Grifinória tomando seu café da manhã. Ao seu lado, Simas e Dino conversavam animadamente sobre o jogo entre Corvinal e Sonserina (no qual Sonserina havia perdido por 110 pontos, com um lance lindo na opinião de Rony, no qual Malfoy quase caiu da vassoura ao colidir com um dos novos batedores do time).

Rony mexia desanimadamente com seu cereal. Harry sabia o quanto o amigo estava sofrendo sem Hermione. Ia falar algo para ele, mas um grupo de garotos da Corvinal começou a falar e a apontar para as escadas. Harry se virou.

Gina e Hermione desciam juntas. Algo nelas hipnotizou o Salão Comunal, como se a beleza de uma aumentasse a beleza da outra. De fato, muitas meninas também olhavam para elas, mas Harry estava muito concentrado em tentar respirar para prestar atenção.

As duas garotas se sentaram, conversando animadamente. Riam tanto que Rony perguntou mal-humorado:

-Do que tanto vocês duas riem, se é que posso saber? – ele e Hermione voltaram a se falar, quer dizer, pelo menos não se ignoravam, como quando eram mais novos.

-Nada, Roniquinho. Vê se não se intromete – disse Gina ao irmão.

Harry também queria saber, mas ele e Gina não estavam tão bem assim, então ficou quieto.

Na aula de Transformações, Harry reparou que Hermione falava muito com outros rapazes. Ela parecia não ligar para o alvoroço que causava neles, ao contrário de Harry que estalava os punhos a cada sorriso que davam para ela. Mas o que mais o irritou foi uma cena que ocorreu a seguir. Draco Malfoy passou bem perto da mesa onde Hermione estava sentada com Harry e Rony (Harry entre os dois) e ele e Hermione se olharam fixamente por mais tempo do que o normal. Harry ia falar algo, mas a Profª McGonagal entrou e o forçou a calar a boca.

Quando anoiteceu e todos foram para suas respectivas salas comunais, Harry procurou por Hermione, mas não a encontrou. Ele viu Dino.

-Ei, Dino, você viu a Hermione?

-Infelizmente, não. Mas Harry, você acha que ela sairia comigo? Porque eu to...

Mas Harry lançou um olhar tão maligno para ele que ele se afastou com Neville.

Aquela situação já estava se tornando freqüente. Hermione sumia à noite e ninguém sabia aonde ela ia. Como monitora-chefe, ela tinha todo o direito de andar à noite pelo castelo, mas _não _para Harry. Ele vestiu sua capa da invisibilidade e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Não precisou procurar muito. Ela estava na sala de Feitiços, mas não estava sozinha. Ela e uma cara, que Harry sabia ser o capitão do time da Corvinal, estavam enlaçados perto da mesa de Flitwick.

O monstro no estômago de Harry cravou suas garras nos seu fígado de tanta fúria. Se ele não fizesse algo rápido, com certeza os dois iriam transar ali na mesa mesmo (certamente essa era a intenção de Hermione, que arrancava a camisa do jogador e beijava o seu pescoço).

Harry não viu alternativa, então derrubou uma mesa, que caiu estrondosamente. Os dois pararam e olharam ao redor.

-O que foi isso? – o rapaz a muito custo recobrou a habilidade de pensar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

-Droga, deve ser o Pirraça. É melhor irmos, antes que o Filch apareça e nos coloque em detenções – ela parecia sinceramente frustrada por terem sido interrompidos.

O menino saiu primeiro, dando um beijo em Hermione antes. Harry se controlou para não estuporá-lo ali mesmo.

Harry estava com tanta raiva que não agüentou mais um minuto e se revelou, jogando a capa no chão.

-QUEM ERA AQUELE CARA, HERMIONE? – RUGIU ELE.

Hermione quase derrubou uma cadeira, tamanho o susto que levou.

-Harry, que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – disse ela com a mão no peito.

-Não muda de assunto, Hermione, o que você pensa que está fazendo se agarrando com aquele idiota no meio da noite???

Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva.

-O que eu faço é problema meu, Harry. Você não tem o direito...

-Acontece que eu tenho o direito – disse ele encurralando-a contra a mesa. Eles se encararam.

-Eu estou sozinha e posso sair com quem eu bem entender, Harry – ele estava tão nervosa que não reparou no quanto os dois estavam próximos.

-Ele só queria se aproveitar de você!

Ótimo, porque eu também queria me aproveitar dele! – gritou ela.

Harry não agüentou ouvir isso. Prensou o corpo de Hermione contra a mesa.

-Harry, me solta!

-Você gosta de transar com desconhecidos, então – Harry disse, louco, com a voz rouca e ameaçadora, apertando-a ainda mais.

-Harry, você está me machucando – Hermione disse, assustada com a reação de Harry.

Harry a forçou a se sentar na mesa, segurando seus braços com força. Forçou-a a abrir as pernas, ficando no meio delas.

- Me solta, Harry! Agora! – disse Hermione, começando a entra em pânico.

-Me responde. Você gosta de sexo com desconhecidos? – Harry disse louco de tesão, tocando-a por cima da calcinha.

Hermione queria dizer não, mas Harry a tocava cada vez mais forte. Ela começou a ficar molhada.

Harry riu maliciosamente. Abriu violentamente a blusa dela, fazendo os botões voarem para todos os lados. Hermione arfava. Tentava lutar contra a excitação cada vez maior que estava sentindo, mas era inútil. Puxou Harry e os dois começaram a se beijar desesperadamente, como se esperassem inconscientemente por aquilo há muito tempo. Todos os sentimentos que sentiram naquele ano em que passaram juntos, dormindo na mesma barraca, dividindo medo e excitação, todos os sentimentos explodiram. Ela precisava dele urgentemente. Tirou a camisa dele e se afastou ofegante. Abriu a braguilha da calça dele, mordendo o lábio inferior, tamanho era o desejo.

Harry levantou sua saia e puxou sua calcinha com força. Abriu suas pernas e a penetrou de uma vez só, a fazendo gritar de prazer.

Harry tirou seu membro e meteu tudo de novo rapidamente. Estocava com força, mas aquilo estava longe de satisfazê-lo. Quando o assunto era Hermione, ele queria mais.

-Vira, agora. – disse com autoridade para ela.

Hermione adorou aquilo.

De costas para Harry, ambos completamente nus, Hermione começou a se esfregar nele, fazendo com que Harry gemesse coisas sem sentido.

Harry a segurou pela cintura e meteu seu membro nela com força. Suados, em êxtase, seus gemidos e grunhidos ecoando em seus ouvidos, os dois não agüentaram mais. Jogando a cabeça para trás, gozaram intensa e violentamente.

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que pudessem fazer algo que não fosse tentar respirar.

-Deus, essa foi a transa mais..... A melhor da minha vida – ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada que definisse o que acontecera ali.

-Hermione, eu...

Mas naquele exato momento eles ouviram:

Venha, minha querida. Pelo barulho, aquele maldito Pirraça deve estar destruindo a sala de troféus. Dessa vez, McGonagal terá que expulsá-lo.

Os dois se vestiram e foram para a sala comunal com a capa de Harry. Haveria muito tempo para falar.


	6. Sem Compromisso

**N/A: Oi de novo!!! Preciso de reviews para não desanimar e continuar escrevendo. Agradeço a força dada por ChastityKeat, Malu Chan e Timbi!!! Espero que vocês continuem lendo!!!!!!**

Harry estava muito feliz.Não tirava da cabeça a noite anterior. Fora, sem dúvida nenhuma, a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em muito tempo mesmo. Mas ainda não tinha encontrado com Hermione.

No almoço, como sempre, ela estava sentada ao lado de Gina, por isso Harry só teve chance de conversar quando Gina foi para sua aula. Puxou Hermione, então, para uma sala vazia e trancou a porta.

-Mione, preciso falar com você.

-Pode falar, Harry.

Mas agora Harry percebeu que não sabia realmente o que queria falar. Gaguejou tanto que Hermione resolveu falar por ele.

-Harry, eu sei o que você está tentando dizer – disse colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele – Nós transamos, e foi ótimo, é sério, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja esperando que você me peça em namoro ou algo parecido.

-Você...não está?!

-Claro que não. Você é o meu melhor amigo. Oras, você é ....Harry! Isso nunca vai mudar. É claro que é ótimo na cama, mas não quero que isso estrague o que temos, certo?

-Hã... Penso que você está certa.

Eles se abraçaram meio sem-graça.

A cabeça de Harry estava a mil. Sob muitos aspectos aquilo era perfeito. Continuaria sendo amigo de Hermione, só que com algumas coisinhas a mais, sem compromisso. Era o que todo homem queria. Certo?

Resolveu esquecer aquilo tudo.

Ao final de mais um treino de quadribol, o time estava extasiado. Nunca foram tão bem em um treino. Talvez o fato de que a Sonserina estava cada vez pior nos jogos estivesse elevando os humores na Grifinória, afinal.

Harry foi para o vestiário feliz, com os pensamentos em quadribol. Tirou a roupa e foi para o chuveiro. Em seu peito era visível uma marca oval, cicatriz de quando Hermione teve que retirar a força aquela maldita horcruxe. Ele não era o único a possuir cicatrizes dentro do trio. Rony ainda tinha as marcas do ataque dos cérebros que sofreu no Departamento de Mistério, há três anos, e Hermione tinha um risco claro perto do seio esquerdo causado por um Comensal, também no Departamento de Mistérios. Harry se lembrou de como temeu perdê-la naquele dia, e também da dor e desespero que sentiu enquanto a ouvia sendo torturada por Belatriz, na Mansão Malfoy.

Harry estava distraído por seus pensamentos, então não ouviu a aproximação de uma garota. Era Padma Patil, a irmã de Parvati que estudava na Corvinal.

-Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse tentando, em vão, se cobrir com as mãos.

-Ora, Harry, não é obvio?

Harry ficou desconcertado pela audácia dela, mas ela se aproximou, colando seu corpo ao dele, beijando seu peito, até que ele não agüentou mais e arrancou suas roupas, transando com ela ali mesmo, no chuveiro masculino. Padma gemia muito, o que fez com Harry se sentisse o maioral do sexo. Ao sair dali Harry tinha que admitir que se sentia muito bem.

Harry começou a entender o porquê de Rony sair com qualquer uma. Aquilo fazia um enorme bem para o ego. Aliás, mesmo sem esquecer Hermione, Rony estava saindo com uma quintanista da Lufa-lufa, uma garota que Harry achou extremamente sem-graça.

Harry também começou a sair com outras garotas, que queriam ficar com o "famoso Harry Potter."

Ele e Rony voltavam do campo de quadribol. Corvinal tinha vencido a Lufa-lufa por uma diferença de 50 pontos, o que a colocava em 2º lugal no placar geral. Lá fora começava a chover.

-É, Harry, com certeza essa taça é nossa, cara. Finalmente as coisas estão começando a dar certo.

-E você e aquela garota? Ainda estão juntos?

-Estamos. Ela é meio tagarela, mas gosta de agradar, se é que você me entende. Mas você também estava saindo com uma garota. Já levou ela pra cama?

-Já, na verdade ela meio que me arrastou pra lá. Mas eu vou dizer para ela que acabou, antes que ela ache que é sério.

Os dois riam e se vangloriavam. Mas quando viraram o corredor pararam de rir.

Malfoy e Hermione estavam se agarrando! Os dois estavam tão compenetrados nos beijos que não perceberam os dois garotos com cara de idiota que estavam observando tudo isso.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO? – gritaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione afastou Malfoy, com cara de quem foi pega em flagrante.

-Malfoy, sai daqui. Deixa que eu resolvo isso com os dois.

Draco sorria. Desde que começou a ter encontros como esse com Hermione, imaginava quando seriam descobertos pelos dois grandes amigos dela. Fez questão de puxá-la para um beijo daqueles antes de ir embora.

-O que vocês querem? – disse Hermione, virando-se para Rony e Harry, que estavam mortificados.

-Como assim "o que nós queremos?" Você estava beijando Malfoy!!!!!!!! – disse Rony mortificado e vermelho de raiva.

-E daí? Eu beijo quem eu quiser, Rony. Eu sou solteira, igual a vocês dois. Tenho todo o direito de transar com quem eu quiser. – Ela estava tentando se controlar. Aquilo era demais. Harry e Rony estavam saindo com qualquer garota que desse mole para eles e isso não era segredo para ninguém em Hogwarts.

Ao ouvir a palavra "transar", Rony ficou tão vermelho que parecia que ia enfartar. Então Harry teve a oportunidade de falar, já que o outro não podia.

-Você quer dizer... você e Malfoy.... vocês....- Harry não conseguia expressar por palavras o que estava sentindo. Só sabia que tinha que matar Malfoy, cortá-lo em pedaços, estraçalhar.... E Hermione, como ela pode fazer isso?

-Isso não é da conta de vocês. Eu não me intrometo com as garotas que vocês levam para cama, então não se metam com quem eu levo.

E passou por eles, rápida, deixando os dois com muito mais ciúmes do que podiam admitir um para o outro.


	7. Voyeurismo

Harry estava começando a acreditar em Rony. Hermione só podia ser ninfomaníaca. Como veio a descobrir (vinha investigando as saídas de Hermione com a mesma obsessão com que seguia Malfoy no sexto ano), não era só com Malfoy que ela estava saindo. A velha preferência por jogadores de quadribol permanecia a mesma, mas ultimamente ela com um aluno de Runas Antigas de atitudes suspeitas na opinião de Harry e com o Monitor da Corvinal, que era a nova sensação entre a população feminina de Hogwarts depois de Diggory.

Mas Hermione não facilitava a perseguição. Na verdade Harry só conseguia vê-la entrando nas salas, pois a garota era realmente hábil em utilizar feitiços de som e impermeabilidade.

Mas ele não desistiu.

Exatamente um mês depois do incidente com Draco, Hermione já falava novamente com Rony e Harry. Sempre desviando dos assuntos referentes a sua vida "social", é claro. Era frustrante, pois sua atitude bloqueava as investidas que Harry tentava dar. A verdade é que Harry se tornava cada vez mais obcecado por ela, não importando o número de garotas com que transasse. Ele fantasiava com elas a maior parte do tempo, e era horrível abrir os olhos e não se deparar com Hermione e sim com alguma menina desconhecida totalmente.

Hermione estava no corredor do terceiro andar. Tinha a intenção de ir a biblioteca e consultar alguns livros sobre Metamorfose Animal, pois tencionava iniciar um curso avançado oferecido pelo Ministério da Magia à quem desejasse se tornar um Animago. Aquilo sempre a fascinara, desde que descobrira sobre os feitos dos Marotos, no terceiro ano. McGonagall lhe indicara algumas técnicas básicas incrivelmente complicadas, mas ela desejava ler mais a respeito.

Sem que pudesse reagir alguém a puxou pelo colarinho. Não conseguiu ver o rosto, na hora, mas logo reconheceu o perfume.

Era Gina.

Harry viu tudo, e não entendeu nada. Coberto pela capa, ele correu e conseguiu entrar na sala também. Não estava preparado para o que viu.

Gina e Hermione estavam se beijando!

-Espere um momento – A ruiva materializou uma cama, provavelmente era a sua mesmo, enquanto Hermione trancava a porta com a varinha.

As duas subiram na cama e começaram a se beijar e a se tocar mutuamente. Harry não conseguia agüentar, aquilo era mais do que superar suas expectativas. Era como visualizar seu mais pervertido sonho.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que arrancou o botão de sua calça tentando abri-la. Iniciou a masturbação de um jeito urgente.

Gina tirou a roupa de Hermione e beijou sua barriga, subindo para os seios. Hermione gemeu algo que soou parecido com "agora", embora Harry não tivesse certeza de nada naquele momento.

Harry suava, quase gemendo de prazer. Não conseguia parar de olhar. Nem _veelas _deixaram-o assim antes.

Hermione jogou Gina na cama e começou a lamber seu pescoço, segurando a mãos de Gina, de forma dominadora.

-Mione, eu vou fazer você implorar hoje. - sussurou Gina

-Então essa vai ser a minha vingança precipitada, então – ela disse cada palavra com tamanha sensualidade que tanto Harry como Gina sentiram arrepios no corpo todo.

Hermione tocava levemente o corpo de Gina, que mordia os lábios, claramente desejando algo mais violento, mais forte. E Hermione sabia disso. Queria torturar Gina.

-Por favor, mais rápido... – Gina se entregou, rendida.

As duas se movimentavam depressa, ofegantes. Harry podia ver suas línguas quando elas se beijavam. Mordia seu lábio com tanta força que começou a sangrar. Mesmo assim não pode conter um gemido, mas por sorte Gina gemeu tão alto que foi imperceptível.

Os três chegaram ao auge ao mesmo tempo, exatamente.

Gina saiu, rindo, ruborizada. Hermione esperou um instante antes de dizer:

-Gostou do show, Harry?

Harry levou um susto tão grande, que a capa caiu.

-Eu... hã....me desculpe, foi sem querer, eu estava te procurando, aí...

Ela estava olhando para ele, com aquele sorriso predador que só ela tinha.

Seu olhar foi para a braguilha da calça de Harry, que estava aberta.

-Sem querer, Harry?

Envergonhado, Harry se atrapalhava, engrolando desculpas.

Hermione foi se aproximando.

-Você gosta de me olhar, Harry?

-Eu...gosto, sim.

Ela começou a acariciar seu membro, fazendo com que ele enrijecesse.

-Só de me ver? – disse no ouvido dele?

O olhar de Harry disse tudo por ele. O verde de sua íris estava intenso, penetrante.

Hermione foi abaixando até ajoelhar. Harry estava vulnerável aos seus desejos. Totalmente.

Ela segurou seu membro delicadamente e começou a chupá-lo, cada vez mais rápido. Harry não pode se controlar por muito tempo. Ainda estava abalado pelo orgasmo incrível, quando Hermione lhe disse:

-Você é pervertido, Harry. Mas eu sou mais.

**N/A: No próximo capítulo tem uma cena demais com Hermione e Draco. Não percam!**


	8. Sexo com Odio

Depois de ver Gina e Hermione, Harry teve que admitir que o que já era difícil havia se tornado impossível, ou seja, ficar sem Hermione.

O pior era que para ela aquilo não tinha mudado em nada sua posição em relação a ele, pelo contrário, ela cada vez se esforçava mais para fazê-lo entender que eram apenas amigos.

E é claro, Rony não sabia de nada.

- Sabe, cara, eu ouvi uns caras da Corvinal falando da Hermione ontem. Parece que ela saiu com um deles. Mas deve ter sido só uns beijos, né? – Rony fez a pergunta com imenso esforço, Harry percebeu.

-Eu duvido que ela tenha saído com um deles, Rony. – Harry tentou demonstrar confiança. Na verdade ele tinha certeza de que ela não saíra com UM deles.

Era desesperador para os dois meninos observarem que mesmo com a vida social tão movimentada, Hermione era ainda monitora-chefe, mantinha um ritmo anormal de estudos e era aluna-modelo, como sempre ressaltava McGonagall, pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Parecia haver um complô decidido a enlouquecer Harry. O novo professor de Poções, Eustace Leclerc sempre colocava Hermione sentada com Malfoy, o que na opinião dele, formava uma dupla "extremamente talentosa". Rony também não gostava dele, e os dois passavam as aulas amaldiçoando Malfoy e o profº.

-Droga de velho. Mal aprendemos a Poção do Morto-Vivo e ele nos passa essa de Regeneração. Só Hermione vai conseguir. Ela e aquela doninha Albina...

A aula terminou como sempre, com Malfoy e Hermione recebendo pontos e Harry e Rony (que gastavam tempo observando se Malfoy não encostava em Hermione) recebendo trabalho extra.

Na hora do almoço, claro, ela não estava presente.

-Isso já está ficando ridículo – disse Harry.

-O que você disse? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia de frango

-Eu... disse que vou querer peixe frito.

Harry teria que fazer alguma coisa.

Alguém já estava fazendo.

Draco Malfoy podia ter sido um garoto mesquinho e covarde, e posteriormente, um comensal da morte, mas agora era um cara esperto. Sabia perfeitamente que Hermione Granger estava saindo com outros homens de Hogwarts.

E isso o incomodava mais do que ele podia admitir pra si mesmo. Descontava sua frustração da única maneira que sabia: transando casualmente com Parkinson. Mas quando até isso parou de funcionar (ele começou a fantasiar com Hermione), ele passou a ser extremamente agressivo, com qualquer um.

Depois daquela vez em que haviam sido flagrados por Potter e Weasley, nada mais havia acontecido. Ela parecia estar o evitando ao máximo, só se aproximando nas aulas de Poções, quando era obrigada por Leclerc. Nisso Draco tinha que agradecer ao velho. Duas horas perto dela, tocando suas pernas nas dela...

Os treinos de quadribol, nos quais ele ainda desempenhava a função de capitão, embora jogasse agora como artilheiro, estavam miseráveis. O time era fraco, e ele sabia que terminariam na última colocação. Perder para Potter ainda o incomodava muito.

- Doriam, você é tão retardado quanto seu pai! Ele ainda trabalha na Manutenção de Objetos Mágicos? – esbravejou contra um dos batedores que quase o acertara com um balaço. – Acabou o treino!

Pegou sua vassoura e foi para o castelo. Ainda tinha diversas lições para fazer. Isso ele achava morbidamente engraçado, depois de tudo que fora forçado a fazer no ano anterior. Torturar e até matar, sob os aplauso da louca Belatriz. Malfoy lembrava do pânico que sentira enquanto a observava torturar Granger. Lembrava do olhar nojento de Greyback, sem saber se quem mais a desejava era a parte lobo ou a parte homem.

Virou o corredor, tomando a direção das masmorras. Mas o som de uma cadeira caindo fez com ele parasse e retornasse.A porta estava trancada com magia forte, mas ele aprendera muito com a guerra. Num instante estava olhando para a fechadura, e no outro seu sangue gelou nas veias e o ar congelou no seu pulmão.

Hermione estava nua transando com aquele grandão da Lufa-Lufa, Mcmillan. A fúria que o tomou foi maior do que quando Potter foi anunciado Quarto Campeão no Tornei Tribruxo, ou quando Granger o socou no terceiro ano por causa daquele hipogrifo estúpido.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – rugiu ele.

Hermione e Mcmillan pararam no ato e olharam para Malfoy, que não escondia o ódio dos olhos. Hermione rapidamente pegou uma capa e se cobriu, visivelmente constrangida e temerosa, afinal estava desarmada, e Malfoy era um inimigo de guerra, e por mais que esta tivesse acabado, certas coisas permaneceram. A vontade de Draco era assassinar Mcmillan, mas ele não o fez.

-Estupefaça!

Ernesto caiu estuporado por cima de várias carteiras. Agilmente, Hermione saltou para o lado, e conseguiu recuperar sua varinha, mas foi logo desrmada por Malfoy. Malfoy lhe deu um tapa na cara com as costas das mãos, e ela foi atirada contra a mesa.

-Você é uma sangue-ruim.... – sibilou ele em seu ouvido, enquanto apontava a varinha diretamente para o coração da garota, deslizando-a por seus seios.

-Isso não me ofende mais, Malfoy. – Hermione o encarava. Não sentia nenhum medo. Se tornara incrivelmete resistente, muitas vezes sendo a única do trio a manter as forças.

-Você... me enoja. - ele queria penetrar na armadura dela, fazê-la sofrer, demonstrar fraqueza, mas não conseguia. – Eu te odeio.

Aquilo era verdade. Ele odiava tudo nela, seu poder sobre seus sentidos, sua lealdade sem limites à Potter. Odiava por ela não ser como ele. Não ser dele.

-Odeio você, sua sangue-ruim – disse com os lábios encostados no pescoço dela, saboreando cada sílaba.

Hermione não pôde conter o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha.

Draco tirou a capa que a cobria, revelando sua nudez, segurando seus braços, quando ela tentou se cobrir. Se curvou sobre ela mesmo ela lutando contra ele.

Hermione não queria aquilo. Detestava Malfoy, na verdade o odiava como nunca odiou ninguém antes. Tudo nele era errado, cruel e maligno. Mas, isso não gerava repulsa. Pelo contrário, aquilo o tornava irresistivelmente atraente para ela. E ela sucumbiu.

Seria sexo. Sexo com ódio.

As roupas foram arrancadas de Draco com violência. Ele a penetrou bruscamente, tão excitado quanto ela. Era tanto prazer que chegava a doer em ambos. Atração pura e fatal.

Ele tirou seu membro dela e a penetrou com força novamente, puxando seus cabelos para traz e lambendo seu pescoço e orelha. Hermione cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, com um grito de prazer selvagem. Suas pernas se fecharam em torno da cintura dele, e ele beijou avidamente seus seios, fazendo-a exclamar. Os dois se beijaram, um tentando machucar mais o outro. Hermione mordeu o lábio dele e ele puxou seu cabelo com força para traz, para dominá-la, fazendo com que ela gemesse. Ela o estapeou, e ele estocou com força. Eles se beijavam lascivamente, se mexendo rápido, não queriam parar.

-Granger...

-Malfoy...

O clímax foi devastador, parecia que iam morrer. Os dois gritaram, sem poderem se conter.

-Eu te odeio!

-Eu te odeio!

Aquilo não tinha amor.

Era ódio.

**N/A: Nossa, é sempre difícil descrever Malfoy e Hermione. Eles são tão sexualmente perfeitos um para o outro...**

**Mas não dão certo, e é isso que mais me atria neles juntos!**

**Deixem reviews!**


	9. O Preço

**N/A: Oi gente! Peço desculpas pela demora excessiva! Muita coisa acontecendo, ao mesmo tempo! Mas espero que vcs continuem lendo!**

O Preço

-Harry, espera!

Hermione corria pela orla da Floresta Proibida. Arfava, literalmente. Nunca gostara de correr, e talvez por isso fosse tão boa em aparatar.

Harry não parou. Tentava andar cada vez mais rápido, sem olhar para trás. O ódio substituíra seu sangue e ele podia senti-lo percorrendo suas veias.

-Harry, pare ou eu vou te petrificar bem aí!

Então ele parou. Ao se virar lançou um daqueles olhares frios e cheios de ódio. Tentara expressar algum desprezo também, mas não conseguia. Não com ela.

Os dois se encararam. Na verdade Hermione estava tremendo por dentro, todos os seus temores se concretizavam ao seu redor. Ela só via uma escapatória.

-Eu estou indo embora, Harry.

_____________________ x_______________________

**Algumas horas antes...**

Hermione tomava um banho. Não estava de fato ali, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. "O que aconteceu comigo?" – era o pensamento que pairava em sua mente.

Tudo ocorrera tão de repente que ela não pode impedir. Ficar com Malfoy ali, se entregar à ele, beijá-lo, xingá-lo fora demais para ela. Não dava mais para fingir que tudo estava sob controle. Aquela situação já passara dos limites.

-Hey, Mione, você está aí?

Era Neville.

-Estou. – Foi só o que pôde dizer.

Hermione saiu e vestiu o roupão. Foi até a entrada do banheiro e disse a senha para que o amigo pudesse entrar.

-Nossa, o que aconteceu? Não te vejo a dias.

-Eu não estou bem, eu acho.

Resumidamente, contou à ele tudo. Tudo mesmo. Sobre Harry, Rony, Malfoy, os outros...

-E o que você pretende fazer? – aquele era o bom de Neville. Não julgava, apenas ouvia e ajudava.

-Eu acho que vou falar com Harry e Rony. Assim que acabarmos Hogwarts eu vou para o exterior, recebi algumas cartas com propostas ótimas de emprego no Ministério da Escócia, Espanha e Emirados Árabes. Mcgonagall fez contatos com alguns conselheiros da escola e eles ficaram interessados.

-Então é isso? Pois eu vou te dizer o que eu acho. Você está sendo covarde.

-Neville, você não entende.

-O que Hermione? Harry e Rony vão morrer se você for embora. E como é que você vai ficar sem eles? E quanto a mim? – Neville parecia muito triste.

-Vocês vão ficar bem. Eu vou ficar bem. Preciso pensar, estou tão confusa. Deixei a situação fugir do meu controle, e agora vou magoar as pessoas que eu mais amo. É o único jeito.

_________________________________x______________________________________

-Como assim, você vai embora? – Harry focalizou o rosto dela, tentando ler ali algum indício de mentira. Ele e Hermione sempre conseguiam ler a fisionomia um do outro. Mas não era mentira.

- Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego no Ministério da Magia Francês. É uma ótima oportunidade...

-NÃO!

Harry arfava como se tivesse lutado com um dragão. A dor atravessou seu corpo. Ele só sabia que não podia perdê-la.

-É o melhor para todos. Já magoei pessoas demais.

- Não. Seu lugar é aqui. Com a gente. – Ele ia dizer "comigo", mas não conseguiu.

- É só por um ano. Já está decidido.

_________________________x_______________________________________

-Como assim, você vai para a França? – Malfoy falou baixo durante a aula de Poções.

Ela o fitou surpresa. Como ele soube tão rápido?

-Isso não te diz respeito, Draco.

Ele tinha milhões de argumentos que contradiziam essa afirmação. Mas não falou nenhum. Não podia dizer em voz alta, para que seu sentimento (ele não admitia nem para si mesmo que aquilo era algo maior) por ela não se tornasse ainda mais real. Não, talvez fosse melhor que ela fosse embora de uma vez. Só que não era melhor. Como Potter pôde permitir que ela tomasse aquela decisão estúpida.

Malfoy lançou um olhar para trás, onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados. Pelo jeito, os dois estavam sofrendo muito com aquela decisão. E pela primeira vez, ele não ficou contente com a dor deles.

___________________________x___________________________

-Então, Srta. Granger. É isso mesmo que você quer? Porque eu posso falar com o Ministro...

-Não, Profª McGonagall. É exatamente isso que eu quero.

McGonagall olhou para a garota a sua frente. Hermione era sem dúvida a pessoa mais leal, inteligente e determinada, com a sua idade, que ela conhecia. Só esperava que ela pudesse lidar com o afastamento.

____________________________x______________________

-Posso saber o porque de uma decisão tão... tão... idiota? – Gina bufava de raiva.

-Agora não, Gina. – disse Hermione sem ânimo.

-Agora sim! Tenho direito de saber.

-Então OK. Eu vou porque estou, simplesmente apaixonada por, no mínimo quatro pessoas diferentes, sendo uma um ruivo idiota, outro meu melhor amigo, outra é uma garota, e outro é a pessoa que eu passei sete anos odiando. Satisfeita?

-Entendi. – Gina engoliu em seco. Não sabia que a situação era essa.

____________________________x________________________

A despedida foi super triste. A Sra. Weasley não parou de enxugar os olhos, Gina, estava com os seus vermelhos. Rony parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento, e Harry, bem, Harry nem parecia que estava ali. Não falou nada, fechado em seu sofrimento.

A distância, um rapaz loiro, observava a cena, paralisado pelo vazio que sentia por dentro.

___________________x___________________________

**1 ano depois....**

- Você já viu a notícia, Harry? Hermione foi nomeada chefe dos aurores do Ministério francês. Não se fala em outra coisa. Isso faz dela sua superior, não é? – Gina estendia um jornal para ele ler.

-Rony já me disse, Ginny. Umas 15 vezes

-E tem mais. Ela está vindo para cá. Amanhã.

.

No portão dos Weasleys já se podia ouvir a algazarra. Gina e Rony tinham organizado uma festa surpresa para Hermione. Harry mal podia agüentar a ansiedade.

Quando ela aparatou, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido desde sua partida. Como se ele e Rony não tivesse se tornado aurores, Gina não fosse artilheira do time Harpias, Hermione não fosse a mais nova estrela do Ministério Francês, com vários artigos publicados em jornais bruxos do mundo todo.

Eles se abraçaram demoradamente.

-Senti sua falta, Harry – foi o que ela disse.

-Eu eu senti a sua. Mais do que do ar.

Hermione sorriu para ele. Harry continuava o mesmo. Seus olhos verdes intensos, os cabelos pretos bagunçados. Mais havia nele um charme que não havia antes. O charme de um homem experiente.

Harry olhou para ela. Estava deslumbrante. O ar afrancesado estava ali, no corte de cebelo, nas roupas. Mas ela era a mesma Hermione. A _sua _Hermione. Fianlmente, ele estava completo de novo.

_________________________x___________________________________

É claro que Draco sabia sobre a ascensão de Hermione Granger no Ministério Francês. Todos sabiam. Ela era a nova esperança do mundo bruxo, e mesmo só tendo pouco mais de 20 anos, já havia muita gente que pressionava o Conselho Bruxo a admiti-la.

O que ele sentia sobre isso? Era difícil de dizer. Tudo se tornara realmente complicado após o término de Hogwarts. As pessoas ainda tinham muito ódio dos Comensais de Voldemort, então ele não era muito bem visto pela comunidade. Ainda assim, devido ao seu nome, e também pelo seu histórico em Poções (ele tinha um NIEM's) ele havia conseguido uma colocação no Ministério, como Pesquisador de Poções. Isso o fazia estar sempre em contato com os aurores, seus maiores consumidores. Ou seja, Potter, é claro.

Mas ele sabia que sua vida era boa em comparação com o que podia ter sido.

Mas agora, ela estava de volta. Seu cérebro não parava de mandar lembretes disso, e ele se questionava sobre o que aconteceria quando eles se encontrassem.

________________________x______________________

**N/A: Oi! Saudades? Sério, desculpem a demora (eu odeio quando os ficwriters esquecem das fics). Mas comecei um novo emprego, então...**

**Mas agora, pretendo atualizar. Mandem reviews!!!!! O que vocês acham que deve acontecer agora? Será que tudo mudou nesse ano após Hogwarts? **

**Eu acho que ..... Vocês terão que ler! Beijos!**


	10. Pode apostar

**Tentações**

**N/A: ****Sentimentos e desejos podem****enlouquecer uma pessoa. Alguém duvida disso?**

- Mas é claro que você vai ficar aqui. É bom não discordar da mamãe, Mione. Ela não é acostumada a ouvir "não", sabe. – Gina disse, enquanto fingia desinteresse no assunto.

-Mas, Gina, eu não quero incomodar...

-Incômodo algum. Ela vai adorar ficar te mimando. – O fingimento perdeu credibilidade devido ao sorriso de vitória estampado no rosto da ruiva.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas, Hermione não percebia o olhar de Gina, principalmente em suas pernas. Gina não podia acreditar que Hermione havia ficado ainda mais sexy nesse ano em que vivera na França. Ela realmente achara que a amiga tinha virado alguma espécie de mulher de negócios. Mas lá estava ela, com os cabelos soltos caindo de vez em quando nos olhos, e uma blusa trouxa decotada. Sem perceber Gina começou a ficar excitada, com aquele calor que a impelia a tomar decisões impulsivas... Ela se levantou, devagar, para não sobressaltar Hermione. A outra era linda demais, convidativa demais....

- Hermione! Gina! O jantar esta pronto! – Rony gritava lá embaixo. Sempre Rony, pensou Gina, irritada.

O jantar foi super agradável. A Sra. Weasley preparara vários pratos franceses e ingleses especialmente para a nova hóspede.

Harry e Rony não paravam de relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts, e nada faria ficar mais evidente que tentavam verificar se amiga ainda era a mesma Hermione.

Às 11 horas ela subiu para seu quarto. Harry a seguiu sozinho, pois Rony havia bebido vinho e dormira minutos antes.

-Ei, Hermione! – ele sussurrou.

Ela se virou ao ouvir seu nome.

-Ei, Harry. Pode falar. – Era visível que ela tentava não parecer constrangida pelo fato de estarem sozinhos no corredor.

- Você não me deixou dizer boa noite.

-Ah, isso. Desculpe, é que eu realmente estou cansada. – Disse forçando um bocejo. Na verdade todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta.

Ele se aproximou, demonstrando despreocupação. Assim que ela relaxou, ele grudou seu corpo ao dela, pressionando seu quadril, ao dela. Sem esperar, levantou a perna direita dela, segurando-a pela coxa. Aproximou sua boca da dela, lentamente, roçando os lábios entreabertos nos dela. Foi tão repentino que mesmo os neurônios potentes de Hermione não puderam fazê-la reagir. Ela gemeu algo ininteligível, esperando pela próxima investida de Harry. Mas ele separou seu corpo do dela, e disse, com um sorriso presunçoso:

-Boa noite, Mione.

E com a cara mais deslavada do mundo abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Hermione ficou ainda alguns segundos, colada à parede, imaginando o que diabos fora aquilo. Aquele era mesmo _Harry_?

Um barulho de passos a fez voltar a si e ela entrou em seu quarto. Tirou a roupa que usava e foi para o chuveiro. Deixou a água gelada, embora aquilo estranhamente não a fizesse "esfriar".

-Droga, Harry.

Ela se enrolou na toalha, decidida a não pensar mais naquilo. Estava ali a trabalho, não é? Iria para um hotel e tudo ficaria bem. Diria a Sra. Weasley que agradecia imensamente e inventaria qualquer desculpa. Ficar mais um dia sob o mesmo teto de Harry não era boa idéia. Não com aquele _Harry estranho_.

Estava calor, então ela nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir um pijama. Colocou um short de seda e uma camiseta que achou na mala. Comparado ao clima francês, o clima inglês era tropical para ela. Jogou a toalha do lado da cama e se deitou.

-Oi!

-AHHHH!!!!!

Hermione levantou num pulo e ligou a luz. Gina estav na sua cama, vestida (se é que poderia chamar aquilo de roupa) com algo mais que sua calcinha e uma miniblusa.

-Ei, não precisa gritar. Quer acordar todo mundo? – disse Gina, com um sorriso confiante.

-Mas o que diabos você faz aqui?

-Oras, Mione, eu vim dizer boa noite.

Aquele papo de novo. Hermione olhou desconfiada para Gina. Passara-se algum tempo, mas não o suficiente para esquecer aquela expressão.

-Ok, boa noit......

Gina estava ajoelhada na cama, enquanto ela permanecia em pé. Gina, começou a puxar lentamente a camisa para cima. Hermione gaguejou e olhou nos olhos da ruiva.

-Gina, não faz isso. – pediu.

-Ok. – ela parou de puxar a blusa. Hermione engoliu em seco, pois ela começou a puxar o micro short para baixo, ainda mais lentamente. Hermione mordeu o lábio, os olhos fixos nos movimentos da outra.

Estava escuro, somente a luz do abajur iluminava o quarto. Hermione não conseguiu resistir. Gina a provocara e ela tinha algo que impedia Hermione de resistir.

Rompendo o espaço entre as duas, ela beijou os lábios de Gina, sentindo seu gosto, sua textura. Gina não perdeu tempo, enfiando sua mão dentro do short da outra, arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Hermione arrancou a camisa de Gina, e começou a beijar os seios dela. Gina a puxou, fazendo com que ela parasse, e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, descendo para os seios, barriga, e indo ao lugar onde sempre tivera a vontade secreta de experimentar.

-Ah,Ginny, oh, _Mon Dieu_!

Gina ficou ainda mais excitada ouvindo os gemidos em francês.

Precisava possuí-la, os movimentos tornaram-se mais urgentes, o prazer aumentou, e ela rolavam na cama, tocando os corpos já conhecidos com uma nova necessidade, um desejo só sentido por quem permaneceu um longo tempo longe. As duas chegaram ao clímax, continuando o beijo.

-Hummm, isso...

Quando se separaram, finalmente, já estava quase amanhecendo. Gina se levantou, permitindo que Hermione observasse seu belo corpo. Gina estava maravilhosa, pensou Hermione, com um brilho de desejo nos olhos. Os seios haviam crescido um pouco mais, bem como ela própria. Agora estavam quase da mesma altura, já que Hermione tinha 1,75.

Gina tinha as costas mais linda que Hermione já vira, e seu abdômen... Hermione nunca conseguira entender a fascinação de Harry e Rony por quadribol, mas por outro lado, eles nunca entenderam a _dela_. Merlin, o esporte tinha o seu valor, sem dúvida.

Ela suspirou.

-O que foi? – Gina perguntou, parando o ato de se vestir para olhar Hermione.

-Você **vai** fazer isso, não vai?

Gina entendeu o sentido da pergunta. Se aproximou de Hermione, que a olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

Roçou seus lábios nos da moena, provocando uma nova onda de calor no corpo da garota. Lentamente, passou a ponta da língua no lábio dela. Mas, parando abruptamente, disse:

-Pode apostar. – e saiu, fechando a porta.

Hermine ficou ali, olhando apara a porta, ainda ajoelhada na cama.

-Vocês querem me deixar louca, mas vamos ver quem é que vai enlouquecer. – pensou ela, indo dormir, finalmente.

**N/A: Parece que vamos ter uma disputa. Eles estão mais maduros, mas o desejo pode tomar várias formas. Não deixem de ler e mandar reviews! **

**Agradecendo aos novos e antigos leitores!!!! Sem vocês não haveria fanfic!!!**


	11. Se não pode vencêlo

-Mas, _Monsieur_, eu não seria mais útil sendo o contato entre o Ministério e os serianos? Ou com os faunos? Eu já disse que aprendi a falar em _ninffes?_

_--Oui, Madeimoseille_ Granger, eu tenho grandes aspirações para o seu futuro, mas agora tenho somente você para servir de intermediária entre nós e o Ministério Inglês.

-Como quiser, Ministro.

Dizendo isso, o Ministro desapareceu da lareira, que voltou a cor alaranjada.

-Certo, agora é uma boa hora para ter uma grande idéia – pensou consigo. Isso mudava a perspectiva com que vinha encarando sua estadia na Inglaterra, que agora parecia indeterminada.

Ela aparatou para o gabinete destinado à ela, no Dpto. dos Aurores. Na mesa já era visível uma placa dourada com seu nome e cargo "Diplomata do Dpto. de Aurores Francês". Ela teria que estabelecer diversos contatos entre os dois ministérios, e isso envolvia...

-Harry.

Ele entrou, na sala, dando uma leve batida na porta.

-Está ocupada? Porque eu posso voltar...

-Não, eu ia mesmo falar com você.

Em breves palavras ela relatou os novos fatos à ele.

-Eu vou redigir um relatório agora mesmo. – Disse por fim.

-Claro, Mione. Bem vinda! – e foi até ela e a abraçou. Ela sabia o porque de se sentir tão reconfortada com esse abraço. Seu melhor amigo a abraçara. Eram Harry e Hermione e tudo daria certo, como sempre dera.

Harry já fora embora. Só faltavam alguns minutos para que ela terminasse de colocar em ordem tosos os documentos que faltavam, e logo iria para o Caldeirão Furado, onde estava hospedada (teria que achar um lugar melhor agora).

Era quase meia0noite. Hermione não vira a hora passar, como sempre ocorria quando se focava em alguma coisa. Não percebeu a pessoa que estava encostada no umbral de sua porta, a observando a alguns minutos. Até que essa pessoa quis ser notada.

-Ora, ora, se não é a Granger eficiente.

-Malfoy, como vai? – disse ela sem ter pressa de encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos.

Malfoy mudara bastante. Como se parecia com Lúcius, pensou ela. Vira Narcisa algumas vezes (nenhuma vez fora agradável), mas percebia que sua beleza agora estava estampada nos finos traços de Malfoy. O cabelo loiro estava mais curto, e penteado para trás, o que causava impressão de arrogância, mas Hermione o conhecia bem demais para se impressionar. No fundo, Malfoy usava sua arrogânica como uma máscara.

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things I can't bare  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?_

-Você voltou. Claro que já viu Potter, não é? Ele conseguiu se tornar um auror, enfim. E você se tornou a vadia do Ministro Francês, pelo que li. Impressionante, Granger.

-Bem, Malfoy, você também não está mal, convenhamos, está? Um belo cargo no Ministério... Teria feito seu pai ficar orgulhoso, se não estivesse em Azkaban, totalmente isolado.

-Não se atreva a falar do meu pai, Granger.

-Desde quando você ficou sentimental? Desde quando uma sangue-ruim tem o poder de te ofender? – perguntou ela, dando ênfase à frase.

-Você mudou mesmo. Talvez tenha, eu admito. Mas eu duvido que tenha me... superado.

-Ora, Malfoy! Superá-lo? Você se julga muito importante mesmo.

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things I can't bare  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?_

-Vai começar a finger, Granger? Me avise quando parar.

-Eu não preciso fingir nada, Draco. E sim, eu te superei. A muito tempo.

Draco se aproximou dela, devagar. Ela não se moveu, para não demonstrar receio para ele. Ele não era nada para ela, por que seria?

-Mentira.

Ele passou as costas da mão direita suavemente pelo seu rosto. Seu anel com o Brasão Malfoy relou nela, acidentalmente, produzindo um fino corte, na maçã do rosto, ela levou as mãos ao rosto, mas ele a deteve.

_I hate you_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart till  
How to get this far playing games  
With fist held cards  
I've killed a million pity souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes_  
_Taken in by surprise_

-Mentira.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, seus olhos estavam fixos, como os de um louco obsecado. Ele beijou o corte, lambendo a gotícula de sangue que saia.. Hermione fechou os olhos. Ele ainda era seu inferno. Ele precisava dela. E ela precisava dele.

Draco a beijou, segurando sua cabeça , tocando seu rosto, como que para sentir se era mesmo real. Quantas vezes não fantasiara aquele momento?

Começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto se livrava das roupas, sua mão esbarrou na placa com o nome dela, que caiu no chão abruptamente. Ele a penetrou, se movenso devagar, aprofundando o ato, se deliciando com os toques, sentindo o gosto, o perfume. Merlin, como ele adorava possuir Hermione Granger. Perto disso, o orgasmo que alcançavam era pouco. O prazer estava em _possuí-la. _E ela sabia disso. E pior do que isso, sentia a mesma coisa. Impossível resistir.

_Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

_**Na Toca…**_

Harry ouviu um barulho no quarto de Hermione. "mas ela disse que estava no Caldeirão Furado?"

Talvez não queira ver ninguém, talvez esteja muito cansada... Dane-se!

Se levantou num pulo. Estava só de samba canção azul. Seu peito nu arfava de apreensão, mas ele não conseguia saber que Hermione estava tão perto e ter que ficar longe. Era irresistível o ímpeto que sentia de ir vê-la, de ir beijá-la.

Abriu a porta. Estava escuro e nada indicava que sua presença havia sido descoberta. Ele se esgueirou pela cama, respirando rápido com a boca. Entrou debaixo das cobertas, deslizando sua mão por debaixo da fina camisola, levando as mãos dela ao seu mebro já ereto de excitação, gemendo...

* * *

_**Ainda na Toca...**_

Gina estava impaciente. Frustrada, melhor dizendo. Porque Hermione estava sendo tão idiota? Não podia simplesmente aproveitar, ter prazer?

Não dava pra entender. Gina sabia que era linda. Já dormira com homens e mulheres que faziam qualquer coisa por ela, qualquer coisa. Mas Hermione fugia.

Gina socou o colchão, e depois socou o travesseiro para deixá-lo mais fofo. Pensando melhor, iria dormir no quarto de Hermione, com o perfume dela, na cama dela. Só assim tinha certeza que iria dormir.

Gina adormeceu, mas logo acordou com o som da porta se abrindo. "Eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe, Hermione", ela riu por dentro e permaneceu quieta debaixo da coberta.

Hermione se esgueirou pela cama, e entrou debaixo da coberta. Impetuosamente, levou as mãos para baixo de sua camisola, a tocando. Segurou suas mãos e foi levando-as para baixo...

Harry tocava o corpo de Hermione, passou a mão em sua barriga. Sabia, ou melhor se lembrava bem da barriga de Hermione ser malhada, mas _aquela_ era mais malhada ainda... Harry se lembrava daquela barriga...

Gina, passou as mãos nas costas de Hermione, mas não se lembrava de serem tão largas. E certamente Hermione não tinha um.....

Gina se lebrava daquele corpo...

-GINA!

-HARRY!

Os dois rolaram da cama, cada um para um lado, levando junto os lençóis e o travesseiro.

-Mas, era a Mione...

-O que você está fazendo?

Gina, estava enrolada no lençol, seu cabelo vermelho caído no rosto, seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

Harry tampava seu mebro com a mão, estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de Gina.

-Gina, er, ...eu, me desculpe, eu não...

-Harry, eu que peço desculpas, eu achei que fosse.

-Hermione – disseram os dois juntos.

-Você sabe?... – Gina peguntou. Desde quando Harry sabia sobre elas? Teria Hermione contado? E o que isso segnificaria, afinal?

-Eu sei desde Hogwarts, Gina. Sem querer, eu vi. – justificou.

-Ah, sei, sei querer, claro. – Gina estava ficando com raiva dele. Ele não tinha que se intrometer naquilo.

- Mas, o que você faz aqui?

-Ora, não se faça de sonso, Harry.

-Mas, quer dizer que Hermione...Você..

-É, e pelo visto, com você também.

Harry olhou para Gina. Sempre soubera que ela era impetuosa, mas não sabia que era tanto a ponto de não se importar com aquilo.

Aquilo o excitava.

- Er, Gina, eu preciso ir dormir. – disse ficando constrangido pela reação de seu corpo.

Gina olhou para o corpo de Harry sem o menor pudor. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Calma, Harry. Porque não nos divertimos, já que Hermione não está aqui mesmo?

-Ela se aproximou dele, e tomou seus lábios. Ele foi se soltando aos poucos.

-Você gosta de nos ver juntas – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto eu gosto.

-Gostaria de nos ver agarradas, enquanto eu a toco, e ela implora por mais? – Gina provocava cada vez mais.

-Gina... – Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela voz de Gina. Deus, como ela era boa naquilo!

-Hummm, mais rápido.

-A fantasia os levou ao ápice. E enquanto os dois atingiam o ápice, pensaram exatamente a mesma coisa. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso safado.

-Você aceita? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. E riram.

**N/A: O que será que eles pensaram? **

**Reviews?**

**OS: A música do início se chama Slept SoL ong, e é do filme do Vampiro Lestat. A tradução passava a mesnasagem que eu queria!**

**Beijos!!!!!!**


	12. Triângulo

**N/A: OK, senti saudades de vocês! Mais um capítulo, em especial, claro, a leitora que todos os ficwriters queriam ter: Miss Black Lupin Potter-Malfoy. Obrigada pelas constantes reviews. Significa muito!**

**Triângulo**

Natal. A época em si despertava sentimentos estranhos nas pessoas. Hermione já se acostumara com os Natais do mundo bruxo, mas tinha que admitir que realmente gostava da festividade.

-Ei, Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Oi, Rony. Não estava fazendo nada, só esperando ver algum rosto conhecido.

A festa realizada pelo Ministro da Magia estava super badalada. Paparazzis disfarçados, celebridades (como Jinx, a baterista das Esquisitonas, Furgison, o apanhador e encrenqueiro dos Grifos de Phoenix, etc) e mais um monte de personalidades estavam lá. Era um evento do qual todos queriam participar, mas poucos conseguiam.

-Achei que você estaria acompanhado.

-Não, na verdade, eu vim desacompanhado de propósito. – Rony ficou vermelho, e sua expressão fez com que ela se recordasse de Rony em Hogwarts.

-E porque seria? – Não, ela não iria facilitar as coisas para ele. Seria bom ele ter que lutar, para variar.

-Bem, eu esperava ver você aqui, sabe, esta noite.

-Você eu não quero te iludir.

-Não, claro, eu sei. Mas isso não muda nada do que eu sinto. Mas eu não vou te importunar. Essa noite é de festa. Quer dançar?

Ela hesitou, mas aceitou. Por que não?

Foram para a pista e começaram a dançar. Rony estava lindo, com seus 1,90 de altura, ombros largos, rosto másculo e cabelo comprido amarrado num rabo de cavalo displicente, ele parecia uma cópia de Gui antes do ataque de Greyback. Só que havia algo mais. Havia o passado deles.

Os rostos se encararam e começaram a se aproximar. Era um daqueles momentos bizarros em que o cérebro parece emudecer, e tudo o que impulsiona o corpo são os desejos imediatos totalmente reprováveis.

Um rodopio atrás de Rony fez com que Hermione, num sobressalto, desviasse o rosto em cima da hora. Rony, educadamente, não disse nada, embora sentisse o início de uma ereção se formando.

Hermione nem se lembrou de que tinha que dizer alguma coisa. O casal rodopiando na pista eram Harry e Gina, ambos estavam incríveis, ele com um _smoking_ sob medida e ela com um vestido longo com as costas totalmente descobertas e seus ruivíssimos cabelos caindo nas costas, mostrando sua_ tatoo_ com o símbolo das Harpias (Gina fez numa festa do time, assim que entrou, aos 18 anos. Ela estava bêbada, mas não se arrependeu depois. Não até a Sra. Weasley ver.)

Se tivessem perguntado a Hermione Granger as coisas que ela não esperava ver nessa festa ela teria dito: hipogrifos, esfinges e Harry e Gina dançando juntos no maior agarramento!

-Ei, será que eles voltaram? – Rony deu voz aos pensamentos dela.

-Não sei. Mas logo saberemos. Eles estão vindo para cá.

-Oi, que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui! – "ah, é, Gina, sua ruiva descarada. Como se não tivesse planejado cada detalhe."

-Realmente. Vocês estão na festa juntos? – Harry perguntou olhando para Rony.

Hermione se antecipou:

-Estamos. – Ela passou o braço pelo de Rony.

-Ah, nós também. Harry me disse que viria, então eu vim com ele. Não querem se juntar a nós?

-Claro, vamos.

A mesa era bem reservada. Ao lado, nas outras mesas, todos conversavam alegremente e as garrafas esvaziavam na medida em que os minutos passavam. Bruxos adoram comemorações.

Os quatro não foram uma exceção. Conforme iam bebendo e conversando, o clima ficava mais relaxado.

Rony foi chamou Hermione novamente para a pista, e ela aceitou. Mas sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para Harry e Gina.

Os dois perceberam isso e logo começaram a "brincar".

Primeiro Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, que encarava Hermione com um misto de provocação e deboche no rosto.

Logo ele estavam se beijando lascivamente, sem contudo pararem de olhar para Hermione, que só não babava por excesso de força de vontade. Rony estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento que acreditava estar sendo extremamente romântico.

Pela cara de Harry, Gina não estava só o beijando. Hermione sabia que por baixo da toalha Gina mantinha total controle da situação.

-Rony, não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que vou para casa.

-Claro, eu levo você...

-Não precisa. Eu vou aparatar. – e dando um beijo no rosto dele, ela se afastou.

Lá fora a brisa era suave, e a neve já começava a cair. Hermione rodopiou e logo estava em seu apartamento, na zona urbana de Londres, para onde se mudara.

Tirou o longo vestido, e soltou o cabelo. Tomou uma ducha e se preparou para dormir. No dia seguinte estaria de folga, mas nada a satisfaria mais do que se jogar inteiramente no trabalho. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Bem, não era _beeeeem _o que mais a satisfaria, mas....

Ao entrar no quarto ela não se surpreendeu de todo com a visão de Gina e Harry. Na verdade, ela tinha que admitir que esperava que eles viessem a noite toda.

-Então vocês acharam que esse joguinho....

Gina começou a beijar Harry. Hermione perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Estanho, pois fazia muito sentido 10 segundos antes...

Gina despiu Harry e começou um delicioso sexo oral nele, que gemia, extasiado.

Choque. A palavra definia o sentimento de Hermione, mas havia algo mais. Havia vontade.

Gina parou e os dois se levantaram indo para perto de Hermione. Enquanto se beijavam, ambos acariciavam Hermione, nos seios, cintura, cabelo. Ela estava perdendo o controle, mas o que realmente fez com que jogasse a toalha foi a frase de Harry.

-Não racionalize. Você sabe que nos quer.

A primeira boca que encontrou a sua foi... Ela não saberia dizer. Mais foi o melhor beijo que já dera na vida. Beijar e soltar toda a sua libido ao mesmo tempo, sem pudor, era incrível. Nunca cogitara a hipótese de ter os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas o fato de estarem ali, os três, superava toda e qualquer fantasia.

Hermioone estava no meio, beijando Gina, enquanto Harry lambia seu corpo apaixonadamente.

-Diz que não gostou da surpresa – disse Gina, enquanto afastava o rosto do de Hermione, como quem afasta o doce de uma criança.

--Ah, Gina. Você é louca. – suspirou Hermione.

-E você adora isso...

Era incrível como o que parecia ser complicado na teoria, era fácil na prática. Os três corpos agiam como um, e embora Hermione fosse o objeto da luxúria dos outros dois, teve momentos em que ela e Harry beijavam apenas Gina, para então Gina e ela atacarem Harry ao ponto de ele gritar de tanto êxtase.

-Deus, se isso for pecado, eu quero ir pro inferno! – Hermione pensou.

E teve o quarto orgasmo.

**N/A: Território interesante esse, sendo ele hetero, homo ou bissexual. Quem nunca desejou duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? **

**A fic está chegando ao fim *buááá*....**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews. Sabe como é, comunicação é a alma do negócio. Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
